Hung Over
by aeyteenicole
Summary: How does it feel to wake up one morning in an unfamiliar room without any clothes on only to find out that a stranger is sleeping right next to you.. Mind blowing right? Well ask Mikan Sakura who got her life totally twisted up by this cruel fate..
1. Hung over

Author's notes: its been long since I've wrote something.. anyway.. please do enjoy.. this is a part of my apology for not updating for like 2 yrs..

* * *

"**Hung over"**

By aeyteenicole

"Everything seems to be hazy.. my head aches.. I'm so tired…" thought an auburn haired girl as she opened her eyes..

A bright room illuminated by the morning light was revealed.. her eyes were focused on the ceiling as she gently placed her hand on her forehead..

"Ughh.. where am I again?.." she asked her self as she stared at the beige painted ceiling.. there was a short pause..

"Ah.. Yeah, that's right.. me and my girls went to Vegas to have some fun before the new term starts and then.." she thought as it was followed by a pause

She closed her eyes as she tries to remember what happened..

_Bright lights in a dim room, loud music playing.. people around were dancing and having fun.. empty and filled glasses of alcohols are all around.._

"_Mikan you should have fun that's why we came here anyway.. forget about him.." a perm haired girl said as she passed a shot of tequila to an auburn haired girl.._

_The auburn haired girl stared at the drink for a moment.. _

"_Forgetting huh.. it's easier said than done.." Mikan replied as she reached out for the tequila and drank it.. _

_Her chestnut orbs, emptiness were reflected.. lifeless, a sight where one can tell that she was badly broken.._

"_What's the point of being bitter.." was a cold statement said by a raven haired girl "Its been 2 months.. it's about time you moved on" she continued as her violet orbs gazed at Mikan_

_There was a brief silence passed between the two.._

"_I can't deny it.. Hotaru's right.. but as much as I want to let go I just can't.. I want to hold on to these memories.." Mikan thought.._

_Loud music echoing the four corners of the room.. Loud beat and bright lights, loud laughter from other people are vividly heard…_

"_Hey.. guys.. break it up.. we should be having fun not arguing.. c'mon lets have fun.." said Sumire the perm haired girl as she grab her friends arms.. _

_Both of the girls shrug off their shoulders as they smiled at each other… they started laughing as they left the topic.. their body moving along he loud beating of the music and the flashing of the bright lights.. they kept on drinking until they feel so intoxicated.._

"_This isn't the time to be thinking about that bastard.. we are in Vegas!" Mikan exclaimed as she took another shot of a drink.. _

_With her fingers brushing through her hair she grab hold of her friends and drag them to the stage.._

"_Hey.. Mikan.. are you crazy!" Hotaru commented as she tries to jerk off her hold_

_Mikan the smiled at her.._

"_This is how fun should be.." she said as she released the two and then grab hold of a pole.._

_Her friends were stunned as they witnessed right before their eyes their friend dancing wildly and seductively on stage.. after a short while she then stepped down.. her vision was a bit hazy.. her body starts to numb as she feels loosely of her body.. _

"_haha.. that was too much.." Sumire said "anyway lets sit down first I'm a little tired"_

_As they were about to go back.. from afar Mikan felt as if someone was watching her.. she looked around.. there were drunk and half drunk people dancing.. she can't find anybody.. she then laugh at herself_

"_haha.. it must be my imagination.." she told herself as she brush her hair.._

_But before she could make another step.. from the crowd.. she spotted the person whom was staring at her.. her vision starts to blur as she watched him slowly approaching her.. in her head.. the loud beating of the music, the noisy crowd.. they all slowly start to fade away.. as her eyes met with a pair of crimson eyes.. his façade resembles a guy that she should've long forgotten.._

_With just thoughts of her past memories filled her head.. she starts to see him in this boy's position.._

_The boy then whispered something.._

And with that her thoughts began to be a blank slate..

Her head started to throb again as she placed her hand on her face.. she then noticed something on her finger..

"huh?? What the heck is this?" she asked no in particular.. "I don't remember having a ring before.." she said

Still lying on the bed, she took a good look at the room.. a vibrant big room with a rococo inspired designed interiors.. it was a very elegant place..

"This really is a good hotel" she thought.. she then closed her eyes for a moment feeling comfortable.. all of a sudden her eyes shot wide open..

"This isn't my hotel!" she exclaimed as she immediately stood up from the bed as the sheets that were once wrapped around her fell.. a naked body was revealed right before her eyes..

"Ahh!!.." was her loud scream that almost took the life out of her.. "Wait.. I should calm myself.. Inhale.. Exhale.." she told herself as she took deep breathes..

She then looked around again.. with a sigh of relief she said

"that's good.." as she placed her hand on the bed

"I thought I've done something cra---.."she said but was cut off when she felt her hand touched something which is seemingly unfamiliar.. a thing the shouldn't be there..

She stared at the big lump of sheet beside her.. her hear started beating fast as she nervously grab hold of the sheet.. with a deep breathe she tightly held on the sheet and yanked it..

Her eyes shot wide open.. she open her mouth to try to scream something but nothing came out.. right before her eyes was a boy.. his skin was fair, his hair was raven and he is naked..

"he looks hot" she thought

"wait a minute this isn't the time to be amazed.. something is wrong.." she said as she starts to sort out the puzzle before her.. "a ring on my finger… an elegant hotel.. me being naked.. and a naked boy beside me.." she thought.. "What the hell happened!" she shouted so loudly..

"This can't be right" she yelled as she forces her mind to remember what happened..

But her thought were interrupted when..

"will you shut up.." were the words of a deep cold voice.. "you're making my head ache.." he said as he opened his eyes..

She then gazed at him.. her eyes met with a pair of crimson orbs..

"Annoying" were his morning greeting to her…

* * *

Author's notes: thanks for reading hope tha you enjoyed it.. haha to be honest I'm having problems letting go of the plots of my past stories.. anyway this is totally different from the rest 'coz I've somewhat out grew those habbits.. don't forget to leave a review.. thanks..


	2. Wake up call

A/N: this chapter is something that I really enjoyed making and I hope you guys enjoyed as well… Please do leave a review tell me what you think about it.. thanks..

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wake up call…**

The sun was shining brightly; it was a beautiful and peaceful morning when all of a sudden there was a loud yelling voice of a girl...

"What the hell..." were the thoughts of the boy who was disturbed from his slumber as he slowly opened his eyes...

"Will you shut up..." were the words of a deep cold voice..."you're making my head ache..." he said as he opened his eyes

He then saw the source of the disturbing noise, in front of him was an auburn haired girl... she was covering her porcelain white skin with the bed sheets… it was evident that she was panicking based on her facial expression and the fuss she is making… his crimson orbs met with her chestnut orbs..

"Annoying..." he blurted out as he stared at her

The girl's eyebrows twitched upon hearing this...

"You bastard! What did you do to me" she exclaimed as she pulled the sheets to cover her naked body

"Isn't it obvious…" was his calm reply as he pulled some sheet..

"What are you doing pulling the sheets off me!" the girl exclaimed again then pulled the sheets again

"Sheesh woman I'm trying to sleep here can't you see or are you blind.." the boy answered back as he pulled the sheet towards him..

The two of them were playing a tag of war to see who would win the sheets.. The raven haired boy finally got irritated; with a strong grip he pulled the sheet away from her leaving the girl with nothing to cover her body...

"Ahh... cup B..." the boy emotionlessly said

"Maniac!" she shouted at him as she tried covering her body with her arms...

"Don't worry, I have no interest on flat chest girls..." he said as he nonchalantly placed his hand on his thumping head...

The girl's eyebrows twitched as a vein popped…

"Perverted creep!" she yelled as she jumped at him and tries to wrestle him... "I'm so gonna kill you" she said as she was sitting on top of him and began hitting him...

Quickly the young raven haired boy was able to hold her wrist and pinned her on the bed... his tantalizing eyes met with her warm chestnut orbs... he then noticed that the girl was quite beautiful… slowly he neared his lips on her ears… she can feel his warm breathing.. Her heart began to pound like crazy...

"What now?" she nervously asked

With his fingers he played with her soft long locks...

"Are you ready for round 2?" he said whispered on her ears...

Her face began to blush... her eyes looking straight to his tantalizing eyes; she felt spell bounded to him for a moment... Slowly the boy neared his lips to hers... she felt it was warm... the kiss became more deep... more passionate as she felt their tongues intertwine...

"He's a good kisser" she thought as she felt a bit aroused...

His hands made way to her chest and began touching it... he then neared his face on her ears again then whispered...

"Not bad even if you are just a B" with a smirk on his lips

She was then shot back to reality…

"What am I doing? This is insane..." she said as she mentally slapped herself

Without thinking twice she pushed the raven haired boy away from her...

"I'm not some cheap woman who you could have a hard on coz you wanted to..." she yelled as she wrapped the sheets around her...

"Boring..." was his plain reply to her as the boy yawned...

Annoyance and irritation began to fill her whole body... with her fist clenched she began throwing things within her reach at him...

"Hey woman, get a hold of yourself!" he exclaimed as the remote control hit him hard on the head… "It's just 7:30... Stop making a fuss over everything"

The girl than glanced at the clock...

"Shit my flight is at 2 pm..." she suddenly said...

Quickly she grabbed her clothes and fled to the bathroom and began to dress up...

"Why still hide when I've already seen everything..." he said out loud as he briskly covered himself with the bed sheets...

"Shut up bastard" she replied as she opened steps out of the toilet and then walks towards the door...

"No good bye kiss?" was his teasing question to her

"Who would want to give you one scumbag... I hope I never see you again..." she angrily replied to him as she reached for the knob

"The feelings are mutual..." he replied to her

With a loud slamming of the door the girl left him...

"What a crazy chick... such a waste she's almost my type..." he said to himself... "Hmm I think she is a C" he thought but then decided to dismiss any thoughts regarding that girl...

He then glanced at the room and saw the mess that they had made...

"Must've been a wild night..." he thought

Suddenly he noticed a ring on his finger... a very sentimental ring...

"Must've worn it by accident" he thought

He stared at the ring as his thoughts began to wonder to the things that happened to him just a few days ago...

"Crap... I've got hell of luck..." he said as he placed his hands on him face...

His head was then filled with flashbacks...

_It was a very beautiful morning... a morning that my life changed... I was standing there at the altar my heart was beating a very familiar beat as I look down the aisle… Every second that drops makes my hand colder, behind was my best man Ruka... _

"_I can't believe you are getting married... and we are just 22..." Ruka my best friend told me as he placed his hand on my shoulder..._

"_Get a grip man... it's not like my life would end..." that's what I've said or so I've thought "This is a new beginning for me..." I said to myself as I stood there and watch the bride's maid walking down the aisle..._

"_You are Lucky... Anise is such a great catch..." Ruka said "she's beautiful and intelligent not to mention she's a good girl"_

"_Yeah I sure am…" I thought as I just smiled in reply with Ruka_

_The scheduled time was about to arrive, everyone was asked to stand by on their positions... there was along moment of silence that enveloped the whole cathedral... my heart began to beat this unfamiliar beat as I felt something was amiss... thirty minutes already passed and yet the ceremony has not yet began.._

_The clocked continued clicking 40, 50... An hour already passed and still the ceremony is on hold... I can hear the people around me whispering... murmuring to each other, glancing back and fort at the door and to me who was just standing there but I didn't let that bother me..._

"_Where is she...?" Ruka whispered to Anise's friends as he felt the frustration _

_Everybody is getting more and more restless as the clock kept on ticking... how I wish that it would just stop ticking... I kept my faith with Anise on strong hold... That was then when all of a sudden the cathedral opened… My eye awaited in anticipation as a girl that I am very familiar with stood there, she then began to walk towards me… she opened her mouth and whispered on my ears… the words she said echoed through out my head.._

"_We can't find Anise" were Anise's friend's words..._

"_Can't be true" were the only words that I could say as my faith with her crumbled to pieces _

_I felt my whole world is about to crush as the girl that I loved left me alone on that altar... I felt my knees weaken as I dejectedly turned my back from my and Anise's friends and relatives... Upon hearing the news, one by one everyone approached me to share their sympathy with me... the man who was ditched in his own wedding day... _

_Slowly the people left and I was left there with my best friend as I sat down the altar... It was so quiet... _

"_Ruka… this day is terribly incredible huh?" I said to my best friend_

_With a weak smile he gently patted my shoulder and smiled at me..._

"_Hey... Natsume... c'mon let's go..." Ruka said as he reached out his hand to help me stand up..._

_For a moment there I stared at him then I grabbed hold of his hand as he pulled me up on my feet..._

"_There you go... lets stand up and begin walking... let's closed this chapter and open a new one" that's what he told me as he released me from his grasped..._

_I smiled at him as I placed inside my pocket… my thoughts were still filled of this tragic play..._

"_I know... let's go have some fun... let's head to Vegas" he suggested as he tries to comfort me "Let's have tons of fun... be drunk and enjoy the remaining days of our lives" he said like the words of an old dying man_

* * *

_It was a long drive from Los Angeles to Las Vegas but we all had fun as I bonded with my good friends... we arrived at around night at Vegas after checking in we decided to head to the nearest Bar and have some fun.._

_There was loud music and people having fun and getting drunk at every corner..._

"_I give this shot for our good friend Natsume... err for a new life" Koko said as he drank his margarita_

_Being surrounded by friends make it easier to lessen the pain of what happened to me... we continued drinking for hours... slowly I began to feel dizzy as I took a sip from my vodka… my head feels light as everything around me began to feel hazy.. Then suddenly my eyes spotted something familiar from afar..._

_On the stage a girl with auburn hair was dancing... her visage reminded me of Anise and then instinct took over me... My head feels light and everything I see feels like an illusion... I stood up from and went my way towards her…_

_Our eyes met and it felt as if time stopped or no one was even around us... I was standing right in front of her, _

"_Anise..." I thought_

_Slowly I whispered in her ears the words that I've wanted to tell anise..._

"_I found you" I whispered on her ears..._

_Then what happened next..._

Natsume thought when all of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted when the phone began to ring…

He then picked up the phone and without uttering a single word he listened to the caller...

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga... it's already 8:00 am this is your wake up call... Have a good day..." the front desk employee and then she hangs up

Natsume raised his eyebrow as he placed the phone back...

"Huh? Mr. and Mrs.? What a bunch of weirdo" he said to no one in particular as he stood up from his seat and searched for his phone and called his friend Ruka to pick him at the hotel lobby...

After eating his breakfast at the hotel restaurant, he checked –out at the front desk, as he was about to leave the hotel the front desk clerk followed him...

"Sir... your wife left something..." the clerk said as he handed down to him her wallet and left

"Huh?" Natsume said as he received the wallet... he was puzzled at what just the clerk said...

Out from curiosity he opened the wallet... a folded paper fell and landed on the floor... he then bent down to see what it was... His eyes shot wide open as he saw what was written on the paper...

"Shit..." was the only word he was able to utter

Suddenly he felt a hand grab on his shoulder... he then glanced to see who it was

"Oh shit... Man you finally got married" Ruka said as he saw the words written on the paper... "Who is the new bride?" he asked

"**Marriage Certificate**" Were the header written on the paper in bold letters with his name and an unfamiliar girl...

* * *

A/N: so how did it go? Enjoyed it or not? Flames and comments are well appreciated.. hmm.. still wondering if this rated T or M..


	3. The morning after

**_A/N: _**_I'm taking a short breather from my piled up school work 'coz I'm a bit lazy to write my thesis proposal.. Oh well.. I hope that you'd enjoy reading this chapter.. I like receiving and reading reviews from my readers.. it's my source of push to continue writing.. Thank you for those who kept on writing reviews.. you guys are the ones that keeps on reminding me that I should finish writing or continue writing my stories.. I always find it sweet.. I don't have much confidence in my stories but anyway I hope you guys will enjoy them... _

* * *

**Chapter 3: the morning after**

"_I do believe in a thing called destiny, it's the only explanation that I can think of, of why I'm with you – aeyteenicole"_

* * *

"My vacation's over… I think instead of relaxing I created more mess out there" Mikan muttered as she sat on her chair and buried her head in her arms

"Chill.." a permed haired girl said as she patted Mikan's head "It's too early to be gloomy and didn't you said that guy was H-O-T.. In the end it's a win-win situation.. consider yourself lucky" she said as she sat down the seat next to Mikan

"Good Morning!" a pair of girls greeted

Mikan the glanced towards the person for a second then turned her gaze towards the window

"Ah.. Good morning Anna and Hotaru.." she said lifelessly as she stared at the bright morning sky

The wind gently passed as it rained petals of dancing cherry blossoms in the air..

"Ah.. Spring is here again.. how nostalgic.. I wish I could be young again" she said followed with a sigh

Sumire then laughed at her

"Get a hold of yourself.. You just turnmed 20 a few months ago it's not yet the end of the world you know… " she continued laughing at her

"Besides we still are in the middle of our college life.. let's savor every minute of it.." Anna said with dreamy eyes

"ha ha I already forgot what enjoying means.." Mikan replied gloomily

"Stop all this sulking… he's not the only guy out there.. you were able to hook up with someone hot during the break… enjoy being single while it lasts" Sumire said

"Single huh?" Mikan thought as she watched the continuous dance of the cherry blossoms

"Speaking of the break.. I've been wondering about it since then.. Mikan what's with the ring on your finger?" Hotaru said as she nonchalantly sat in front of Mikan

"Now that you mentioned it, I almost forgot its existence.." she said as she fixed her sitting posture..

"What a moron" Hotaru muttered

"Hm.. I can't seem to get this thing off my finger.. I probably bought it somewhere when I got drunk… It looks pretty and expensive" she said as she raised her hand in the air and stared at the white gold ring with three small diamonds in the middle

"looks like a wedding ring to me" Sumire said jokingly as she stared at the ring "hahaha you probably got married back there.. Just kiddin'" Sumire continued

"Hey.. that ain't a good joke.. what if I really did got married?" Mikan exclaimed as she buried her head in her arms again

"Moron.. if you got married then you should have your husband here" Hotaru said

"Haha yeah right… I'm just over reacting" Mikan replied

"Maybe your hubby is that hot guy.. if so then you're way lucky.." Sumire continued to tease

The morning bell then rang signaling the beginning of the classes..

"That's gonna be one hellish curse.. anyway lets stop talking about me being married that's a million light years impossible.." Mikan retorted back as she took out her text book

The sands of time continuously flowed as the morning sun readies itself to set.. the students within this particular classroom one by one began to leave, some were headed for another class and some were headed elsewhere..

A shaft of the sun's setting rays touched the window pane of this particular building, inside of the building was a young girl with long auburn locks. She was seating near the window, across her was a blank canvass. On her right hand is a clean flat brush and on her left is color palette with her chestnut orbs fixatedly staring at this blank canvas. Slowly she moved her brush but suddenly stopped, it was then followed by a deep sigh..

"This is no use, I need ideas.. I need some sort of inspiration.." she said to no one in particular as she pushed her chair away from the canvass..

The door then suddenly slid open. She then glanced at the door then back to her blank canvass..

"Have you thought of any concept?" was a deep voice of a man who is very familiar to her..

"None yet Tsubasa senpai.." she coldly replied as she placed her brush down and started fixing her things

"Don't be so distant.." he said to her half joking " hey Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her

"Sorry but I have to get going… It's getting late and I still have to finish my work" she said as she hurriedly left the room..

"Mikan wait up!" he shouted as she began chasing after her

Hurriedly she left the building as if her life was hanging on by a thread, a tint of pain and anger were visible within her eyes as she clutched on her bag tightly.. Finally after a short chase he was able to caught her

"Mikan… Can I talk to you?" He said to her again as he was catching his breathe

She then stared at him for a moment as if saying she's waiting for whatever he's going to say

"I wan you back.." he said as he looked her in her eyes

The air enveloping them was full of tense that a passer by can simply guess the relation of the two… None of them where saying anything…

"Is that it?" she said breaking the ice

"I'm sorry… I'm regretting what I did.. I realized that I want you back.. give me a second chance" he said in full seriousness

* * *

The sun afternoon sun was almost setting as the gentle breeze of spring gently passed by.. sounds of students animatedly chatting within the grounds of the the university filled the background scene… some were laughing, some were discussing things and some were even singing ang playing musical instruments

"Remind me why are we here again?" were the words of a Blonde haired man as his blue eyes gazed upon his raven haired friend…

"Man.. how did I got involved here.." he thought

_Flash back.._

"_Dude! Where's the bride?" the Blonde haired man jokingly said to his friend "That's some pinch you got in"_

"_Ruka.. shut up.." were the cold words of a Raven haired man as he placed the paper inside his pocket.. "Let's go we're going to find my WIFE.." he said calmly_

"_Natsume how are you suppose to find her.. She might be miles away from here now" Ruka commented half jokingly_

"_I have my ways" Natsume calmly replied _

_They stayed at the lobby and waited for their car to arrive…_

"_Where are we headed?" Ruka wondered_

"_to catch my WIFE obviously" Natsume replied coolly_

_End of Flashback_

"I never would've thought that you'd really go back to that church and demand for her address and I NEVER would've guessed we'd end up in Japan…" Ruka thought as he analyzed the previous happenings.. "In all seriousness why am I with you right here, right now?" he said

"Weren't you the one excited to meet my WIFE" Natsume sarcastically replied as he shrugged his shoulders…

Ruka then just stared at Natsume for a moment then dismissed every thoughts of curses he felt towards his bestfriend..

"Natsume why are we searching in this school.. Are you sure this is her University?" Ruka asked as he followed Natsume inside the University grounds..

Ruka once again glanced around him, the University was filled with old buildings where at every corner a bunch of students were animatedly chatting or doing their own things..

"No.. I'm just following my instincts" Natsume calmly replied as they aimlessly walked around

"This is a waste of energy.." Ruka said as he wiped off the sweat on his neck

"Whatever.. think of it as a tour to our soon to be school" Natsume replied back

"Yeah right.." Ruka replied as he followed Natsume when all of a sudden Natsume suddenly stopped..

Natsume placed his hands inside his pocket as he was staring at something in particular that caught his attention… out of curiosity Ruka glanced to where Natsume was looking, he was then taken aback by the commotion caused by two people who seems to be having a lovers quarrel

"someone's making a scene.. I feel sorry for th-" ruka said but all of a sudden Natsume hurriedly walked towards the people creating the scene "Hey Natsume! Hey!" he shouted as he grabbed Natsume's arm.. "what are you doing?" he questioned him

Natsume then coldly glanced at him and without uttering a single word he nonchalantly jerked Ruka's grasp off him.. In return Ruka was puzzled by his actions.. hurriedly Natsume headed towards the people creating the scene..

"Mikan I already said that I'm regretting it… we can still fix this mess.." said Tsubasa almost shouting as he tightly grasp on Mikan's right hand

"Let go it hurts! There's nothing to fix here.. just because that person wasn't able to satisfy you, you'd come running back to me.. what am I? your rebounder.." Mikan retorted back as she tried to jerk his hand off her wrist

"Why are you making things harder!" he exclaimed back as he tightened even more his grasp

"Shut up.." she said almost choking.. tears began to well up in her eyes, she felt her chest tightening as she breathes while trying to pull her wrist out of his tightening grasp.. "Tsubasa I said le-" she continued when all of a sudden a hand grabbed her arm and pulled it away from Tsubasa's grasp..

She then felt as if time stopped as she glanced towards the person whom helped her.. her eyes met with a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs..

"Hey bastard, are you deaf? Can't you hear her, she just said let go" the person uttered in a deep cold voice as the wind passed by..

She was then shot back to reality when

"Who the hell are you to tell me that" Tsubasa replied back as he clenched his fist

But then the man just ignored him, instead he gazed upon Mikan who just recovered from her daydreaming..

"Hey! Natsume! What the heck are you doing?" Ruka who chased after him called out from behind

Natsume then glanced at her and then he turned his cold gaze towards Tsubasa..

"This person is my WIFE. Is that enough reason?" he said confidently with a smirk painted on his face as he raised his and Mikan's left hand showing the two similar rings on their finger

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Why tsubasa? LOL coz from the manga and anime Natsume has issues concerning his existence haha not that I got anything against him... Don't forget to leave your reviews.. I need to know if its lacking something... thanks.._


	4. Headache

**_A/N:_** I'm back, these days I'm a bit tensed with my thesis proposal.. Anyway, while I was writing this story I can't help but get excited by the plot and the twists that soon will appear... and thanks a bunch to those that left their reviews and thanks for the push... I'm always looking forward on how people would speculate my work... thanks enjoy reading and don't forget to drop a review..

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Headache**_

_"It may sound weird but my everything took a 360 degrees turn when I met you.. -aeyteenicole"_

The sky was already dark as the chilly wind of spring entered the doors of this particular club.. Loud music echoed through out its walls as the air was a mixture of smoke and alcohol scent. Bright lights flashings and people were either drunk dancing or having a smoke… On the corner of the room a group of young people were sitting and the atmosphere around them is a bit off…

"What're you gonna do once your grandfather finds out about this?" Hotaru asked in a cool manner as she took a sip on her cocktail

"That I don't know…" Mikan mumbled as she tightly held on a mug of beer..

She then recalled what happened after the encounter with Tsubasa.. she was dumbfounded when a stranger approached her claiming that he is indeed his husband.. she felt as if the gods played a cruel game towards her.. She remembered him introducing himself as simply Natsume Hyuuga, no further information was given… for some reason they ended up having their discussion in this club.. probably she wanted to get some courage through the help of her dear old friend and companion called beer..

"What's your plan?" Hotaru asked again as she glanced on her best friend who is obviously frustrated on the things happening around her.. "Terrible luck" she added

Hotaru the glanced at Natsume who was puffing some smoke then taking a sip on the beer he's holding. Hotaru then noted that Natsume on the other hand calm and composed about everything..

"I'll get these things over with.. I'll fix this before my grandpa arrives" Mikan said optimistically as she drunk the whole glass of beer in one straight shot

"Hey.. Mikan take it slowly.. you know how low your alcohol tolerance is.." Sumire commented

Little by little Mikan began to feel her body numbing and her mind being in total haze.. "It's fine.. I'm not yet drunk" she replied

She then gazed on the man across her and unconsciously she began staring at him.. She thought that in someway or the other she could be lucky having him as a husband even if its just for the record… She asked the waiter for another drink… Upon the arrival of her drink, she took a deep breathe as if collecting all her courage, she took another straight shot..

"Hey.." she called out Natsume

Natsume didn't reply in words instead he looked her, his eyes met with hers.. At that moment she felt enthralled by his spellbinding gaze, her heart skipped a beat.. she felt as if everything around her is moving in slow motion… the flickering lights of the club are getting brighter and brighter… he sound of the music echoing inside her head…

"I'm drunk… Take care of me… aren't you my husband?" she suddenly told him with a serious look on her face..

Natsume raised an eyebrow, nonchalantly he placed his glass on the table, he then leaned forward with a smirk on his face and in a low deep voice he said

"What the hell are you talking about…"

This made Mikan ticked off.. Again she drank another full glass of beer in a shot… she then counted up to three inside her head and took a deep breathe..

"HUBBY! HUBBY!" she exclaimed… the crowd's attention was averted towards her: first calling Natsume her hubby and second for a simple reason Natsume stands out from the crowd and seems to be gaining the attention of the girls… her eyes were focused on his stoic face .. "Now show me that arrogance" she thought with a grin

"What" was Natsume's simple cool reply.. no trace of embarrassment was seen through him

She raised an eyebrow… suddenly she stood up from her seat and then sat next to him.. she leaned her head on his shoulder..

"We just got married, why so cold?" she said in a loud manner with the purpose of letting other people hear her..

After hearing that Ruka suddenly burst from laughing..

"That's new" he thought as seeing some girl not being intimidated by Natsume's personality..

"Hey Mikan… stop this its embarrassing.." Sumire commented on the other hand

All through out Mikan kept on yelling and calling Natsume sweetheart or hubby, trying desperately to embarrass him.. finally after an hour she became quite.. her head leaning against the table…

"Oh.. she died" Anna joked seeing that Mikan has fallen asleep

"Lets go Ruka" Natsume said as he abruptly stood up from his seat…

"Huh?... wait how about the divorce? And how about her?" Ruka replied

"Lets leave the talk for a divorce paper tomorrow… her friends can handle her" Natsume said as he turned his back against them

"Hey, Take her home.." Hotaru calmly said as she looked at Natsume and gave a piece of paper with Mikan's address written on it

Natsume then faced her..

"It's not my responsibility" he replied coolly

"Isn't she your Wife…" Hotaru said coolly as she stood up from her seat "that girl, once she sobers up discuss with her your plans for this situation.."

Not wanting to make any arguments he decided to just comprise with them or specifically her at the moment. For a moment, He stared at her, probably trying to figure out what to do with her..

"Hey wake up" Natsume said as he tapped her on the back

Mikan then lifted her head and looked at Natsume with a stupid smile..

"We're going.. C'mon standup" he told her as he held onto her arm and tried pulling her up but she won't budge

"Give me a Piggy back ride?" she said while pouting like a little kid

"what the hell.. hey sober up moron.." he said as he tried pulling her again to stand on her two feet..

Finally she budge in, she then stood up but her balance was off that she ended up leaning her forehead on Natsume's chest.. Tightly she held on his shoulders…

Mikan's friends and Ruka on the other hand was just watching as they see it entertaining..

"I don't feel well.." she muttered

"Don't you even think of Pu—" Natsume me said when all of a sudden he heard the most unwanted thing that could ever happen to him

Natsume's eyes shot wide open as he felt warm foul smelling fluid dripping from his pants.. He averted his gaze towards Ruka who was bursting from laughing..

"I'm sorry but I'm feeling really di—" she said then she began to puke once more..

Natsume on the other hand was left dumbfounded as he saw on his arms foul smelling fluids trickling along with a few strips of noodles, rice and meat. His field of vision darkened as thoughts of throwing her off in the middle of the road occupied his head. He clenched his fist as he tried to keep his composure…he then closed his eyes for a few second then took a deep breathe..

"Are you done" he asked her, his voice was filled with irritation as he grasped on her shoulder

Slowly she looked up and gazed at him..

"Ye—." She tried replying but ended up puking more and more

His grasped tightened a little as he closed his eyes.. as much as he wanted to push her away, he can't do so, in the end he just stood there, savoring to the warm fluid that's dripping off his clothes..

**

* * *

**

The wind passed by swiftly across the darkened night.. the shops began to lock up their stalls and one by one the once vibrant light filled streets began to dim.. From the crowd was a young man, his hair is a bit disheveled as beads of sweat runs on his nape and the cause of all of this was the thing on his back..

"Hurry up! walk faster!" Mikan demanded as she kept on pulling Natsume's hair

"Fuck.. Can't you keep that mouth of yours shut" Natsume shouted causing the people's attention be directed towards them

"Hey look everyone's looking at us" she exclaimed loudly "Hey everyone! this guy's my husband.. isn't he great!" she shouted while pointing at Natsume then gave a kiss on his cheeks..

Her actions finally got the better out of him. In a snap he dropped her flat on the ground

"I had enough.." Natsume said as he coldly glared at her then turned her back and was about to walk away when he suddenly heard a loud crashing sound… slowly he looked back behind him..

A bunch of bicycles parked on the sidewalk fell and beside them is a drunk girl who is trying to keep her balance… The girl who is Mikan saw that Natsume was looking at her, she then waved her hand at him

"what a pitiable girl.." one person from the crowd commented

It was then followed by a series of comments from passers by and some giving that off look at Natsume…

Having left with no choice he walked towards her

"You do know how to cause trouble" he stated coldly as he grabbed her and carried her again

They then began to head towards the train and all through out their train ride Mikan kept on doing ridiculously embarrassing things.. Finally after almost 20 minutes of long tolerance they arrived at the road leading to her home..

"Hey since you're my husband, pamper me.." she demanded as she playfully waved her hands in the air..

"Yeah, yeah.. just shut it.." Natsume replied as he gestured his shoulder

"What shut it? Be good to me" she complied as she pouted her mouth "At least he would.." she added in a rather dull tone..

Natsume didn't utter a reply..

The street lamp ahead of the flickered as Mikan unexpectedly became quite. She then took a deep sigh…

"He's conceited.. he's not thinking much at all… but that doesn't mean he never cared… it's just that… I'm probably not enough.." she mumbled

"You know what.. I really did love that moron.." she said while burying her head on Natsume's back, tightly she clenched her hands which were grasping on his shirt.. "I'm the stupid one" she continued after a short pause

The cool night breeze of spring passed by as silence enveloped this two. He then glanced at her as he felt her trembling body. She clenched her fist tightly as she grasps on his shirt. He can hear her deep exhales… she was trying to stop her self from crying. Natsume then stop from walking as he glanced down the road they are walking..

"Hey say something… moron.." she demanded

"If you don't tighten your grasp you'll end up getting hurt" he said to her as he pushed her up on his back.

The moon on that night shined vibrantly as the wind passed by swiftly again but this time it carries with it the silent cries of the girl. Her silent cries seemed to echo around the deafening silence of the neighborhood as she felt warm drop of water trickled from her eyes. Natsume on the other didn't utter a word and just continued walking…

"that apartment complex.." she said as pointing her finger towards a modern designed building…

Natsume then walked towards the building, arriving at the lobby the guard immediately recognized Mikan whom he was carrying..

"What floor?" Natsume asked her

"Thanks I can handle myself from here.." she said as she gets off from him

With a soft thud she stood still on the floor. She bowed then smiled at him..

"I'm off now…" she said then turned her back from him and began to walk.

Natsume then watched as she walks towards the elevator. Her movement was that of a child who is trying to walk. Her balance was off. Within a split second she suddenly lost her balance. Natsume then gave out a sigh as he nonchalantly approached her. He then grabbed hold of her arm and helped her to get up and walk.. Finally they get off on the eighth floor of that building..

"I just noticed it but.. you stink.. you reek of puke.." she commented

"So this is what I get from helping a drunkard" he said in full annoyance as they approach her room

Mikan who was drunk laughed off crazily at Natsume's condition..

"You look pretty pathetic.." she said laughing her heart out

This irked Natsume but instead he tolerated her craziness considering her current state

"Or maybe I'm the pathetic one.." she mumbled underneath her breathe..

"C'mon.. C'mon.. hurry up walking I wanna get some rest here slow poke.." she said as she kept on hitting his back "Use your muscles hubby" she said then laughed crazily again

Natsume's eyebrows twitched in irritation as he began to emit auras with the intent to kill..

"Give me the damn keys.." he said coldly as they arrived at her door step..

"Here you go.." she said while holding the key..

As Natsume was about to get hold of the key Mikan playfully evaded his gesture. On and on the repeated this sequence until Natsume finally lost his patience…

"Stop it!" he finally exploded from annoyance

"Oopsie.. hahaha don't be mad… don't be mad.." she sang gleefully.. finally she handed the keys to him..

Quickly he placed the key on he knob, with a loud bang he opened the door. Swiftly he walked towards her door on the left side of the room. He then opened the door and threw her on her bed like some sort of disgusting trash..

"Damn my luck.." Natsume uttered as he hurriedly took off his shirt

She then stared at him and with a grin on her face..

"Oh hubby!" she exclaimed as she rolled on her bed.. "I want some lovin' here" she said while hitting the bed then laughed again.. "Hey!" she kept on exclaiming while Natsume on the other hand kept on ignoring her

"C'mon didn't we swear till death do us part…" she said again then it was followed by her humming the wedding march song

"crazy woman" Natsume retorted back as he entered the bathroom which is on the corner of the room… He then threw his dirty clothes inside the laundry…

She kept on shouting and laughing crazily and then after a few minutes everything suddenly got quite..

"Finally some peace.." He said to himself as he was taking a shower… his thoughts began to drift off somewhere in his past.. "… which part of her is like Anise.." he thought

Little by little his thoughts began to be filled of Anise's and His memory..

_Flashback.._

_The sun was shinning vibrantly as the sound of the cicadas echoed throughout the surroundings.._

"_Hey Natsume… I want to have kids after we get married.." called an auburn haired girl who was cheerfully walking on a grass field_

_The raven haired boy then smiled as he locked his arms around her waist.._

"_How many do you want?" Natsume asked_

"_I want six!" she exclaimed then giggled a bit "I want to have enough to be able to make a basketball team" she said jokingly.._

_He then just stared at her as if she's some kind of valuable treasure.._

_End of Flash back…_

Then all of a sudden his thoughts were replaced by the memories of their wedding day and how she stood her up and left him hanging with no reason or explanation to hold onto..

"This is insane" he said as she punched the wall pouring his feelings onto it..

After a while he turned the shower off and took a towel to cover up his body as he waits for his clothes to dry up… he then wiped the moisture on the mirror and stared at his reflection.. he was deep in thoughts… with a sigh he reached for the door and left the bathroom…

"Hey crazy woman" he called out as he approached her..

She didn't budge nor replied… he then sat beside her and notice tears trickling from her cheeks. Slumping himself on the bed he faced her, gently he wiped off the tears on her cheeks..

"Moron" he whispered referring to himself.. No traces of emotion were seen on his face… "Where are you" he thought as he caressed Mikan's auburn locks

The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the room while Natsume slowly fell asleep while holding a lock of Mikan's hair, he grasp on it just like how a kid holds his mother's clothes..

* * *

**_A/N:_** finally done with this chapter.. I was suppose to finish this one yesterday but ended up not having to do so cause I have to attend some seminar.. Oh well.. Don't forget to leave a review thanks..


End file.
